Leader Heda and Commander Lexa
by homson
Summary: Lexa had a weird reaction to the rejection of Clarke in episode 14 season 2. Nothing serious , it's just to try to write something different.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry , I 'm not ready to be with anyone " said Clarke , Lexa stumbled a little , the rejection hurting her more than she thought possible , her eyes became glassy , she didn't heard the " not yet ", it was too late , Lexa was now hiding , the Heda spirit taking her place.

When Clarke raised her face and looked at Lexa , she saw that her posture was more stiff and her eyes seemed different , she thought it was Lexa controlling her emotions , not wanting to appear weak.

" Heda understands , weak sky girl is not ready. Even if she is not ready, Heda will protect weak sky girl ! "

The Heda spirit had promised to Lexa to watch and protect her love interest until Lexa decided she was ready to come back.

Uh? Since when Lexa was talking in the third person ? And weak sky girl ? The rejection must really have been a choc, thought Clarke , she began to feel guilty "Thank you , I think? "

The commander gave her a firm nod " Weak sky girl is welcome ! "

The day sure was strange for Clarke , the commander was always close to her , watching her every moves to make sure nothing happened to her . Usually ,she almost never saw Lexa who was always busy talking with her generals, training with her army. Today she didn't leave her side , growling when someone was coming too close to them!When an hunting trip was organized , she jumped at the chance to get away ,she liked to be with Lexa and it was her fault if Lexa was hurting but there was a limit ! At lunch the commander kept insisting to feed her , blowing on her food to make sure she didn't burn her tongue ! Everyone was now looking weirdly at them ! She needed to get away!

She was relaxing, sitting hidden behind some trees , enjoying the peace of the forest, finally alone , she began to doze off, dreaming of chibis Lexa jumping everywhere .

When she awaked a few hours later , feeling better , she heard a humming coming from the tree she was leaning against , she started to look everywhere , a little afraid of what could make this noise , when she heard " Worry not weak sky girl, Heda protects you! ", she let out a big sigh , in the tree branches was Lexa , keeping watch . It was nice to know someone like Lexa was always protecting her but it was becoming ridiculous! Lexa was becoming a stalker! And this way of talking! Clarke left with a huff , Lexa by her side , toward the Grounders camp.

On their way, Lexa stopped her with her arm, "Weak sky girl stink! Heda will take you to bath! "

A glare from Clarke accompanied by a rapid shake of her head " No , you will not take me to bath ! I'm old enough to bath by myself! Here I say enough ! You are acting more and more weirdly! "

But Lexa didn't even seemed to listen to her ! She just took firmly her arm, leading a now screaming and kicking Clarke towards the lake.

They finally stopped in front of the lake , Clarke was exhausted , no longer resisting ,

" Now strip, Heda will wash you! " said Lexa imperiously.

This made Clarke react and gather the last bit of strength she still had left , her glare returning full force while crossing her arms " No , I will not strip in front of you and you will not….What the hell are you doing!?"

Lexa was naked , looking strangely at Clarke " Heda is preparing for bath! Heda will throw weak sky girl still dressed in the lake if weak sky girl doesn't remove her clothes!"

Clarke was agape , it couldn't be happening ! When will this day finally end ? She wanted the Lexa she knew to come back ! She took her clothes off quickly , hiding the most she could under the gaze of Lexa. Once Inside the water , she began to relax a little ,the water was hiding them, she closed her eyes while expiring slowly ,enjoying the bath, when suddenly her eyes opened wide in shock , a pair of hands was rubbing her head , then her shoulders , descending slowly on her body " Stop , stop , I can clean myself!"

But Lexa kept rubbing , imperturbable " Heda will take care of weak sky girl! "

Clarke didn't dare to move or say anything else anymore , she was too afraid to let escape a moan . On their way back to the Grounders camp Clarke was still bright red , she couldn't look Lexa in the eyes anymore!

It was late, the night has fallen , Clarke was feeling tired after this weird day and watching the plans for several hours, she was ready to go to sleep in her tent ,hoping that Lexa will be back to normal the next day , when she was ready to leave the commander tent, she felt an arm taking hold of her firmly, she was then raised off the ground , the commander carrying Clarke on her shoulder toward her bed , Clarke tried to struggle her way out but it resulted in a slap on her ass and a grunt, Clarke was no longer trying to move , completely mortified. She was thrown on the bed, in complete shock , the commander telling her "Weak sky girl stay with Heda! "

Ok ,Lexa was becoming more and more weird, she definitely had to escape during the night!

Clarke opened her eyes carefully , Lexa seemed asleep , her breathing was even, she had released her grip during the night . Clarke could finally escape this madness! She left the bed , going to the back of the tent , she didn't want to pass in front of the guards , they will alert the Heda and there were already enough rumours! She was ramping under the tent , her head already on the outside , she could already taste the sweet freedom , when she felt a hand on her ankle , an half asleep Lexa was dragging her back to the bed , Clarke tried to resist , holding firmly to the tent but the commander had too much strength , she was back in the bed covered in mud, in the arms of Lexa . The commander was purring while nuzzling against her neck , going back to sleep quickly. While Lexa was happily sleeping , Clarke couldn't fell asleep , being held so close to the commander was making her feel weird, her heart was beating fast , too fast, she had a hard time to breath and to swallow with her dry throat, a question constantly on her mind « why was Lexa sleeping naked? » Ugh , the night was going to be very long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews . Well, nothing serious like i said , Lexa doesn't get better and Indra has a breakdown^^_

The morning came with a good surprise for Clarke, she could hear the pouring rain and the strong Wind. It was a relief for Clarke who had only slept a few hours and had a hard time to keep her eyes open, thank to the storm she could hope to stay in bed and go back to sleep, or so she thought.

Lexa was standing at the opening of the tent, her regard fierce and determinate; she seemed to have decided to go out. A big sigh, Clarke had learnt during the night that it was not easy to say no to Lexa, she did not want to go through the camp carried like a bag of potatoes, thank you very much. She tried to reason her, maybe this morning she was a little more the Lexa she knew from before.

" Lexa, please we can't get out, not in this storm! "

Lexa made a proud pose, still looking outside " Heda don't fear the storm, the storm fear the Heda! "

This could have been impressive if she wasn't standing naked while doing her pose , Clarke put her head in her hands , no , the Lexa she knew wasn't back , on the contrary she became worst , the Lexa she knew already had a huge ego but this one she couldn't even call it an en ego anymore.

They came back in the tent after their camp inspection , if you could even call it that , Lexa had passed her time playing in the rain like a child , Clarke took some towels and began to dry Lexa , when she was rubbing behind her ears and her neck , Lexa seemed to calm down , purring , mmmh , interesting , it could be useful to calm the exuberant Heda .

They were relaxing in the tent, Lexa was on her throne, looking regal, while Clarke kept looking at the plans, trying to find something that could help them " Lexa, please I need your help with the plans, I can't do it alone! "

Lexa did not move, unperturbed " Heda don't need plans, puny little men of the mountain will bow in front of Heda! "

Ugh this ego, when the storm passed and they could travel again, they had to go to see her mother, maybe she could cure her, if not the battle was probably already lost, unless she could find a way to motivate her to fight? She will have to think about it.

Indra came in the tent, giving a bow to her Heda, she began to give her usual rapport while watching wearily her commander, her strange behaviour was worrying the strong warrior but she did not dare to say anything to her Heda.

Lexa kept silent during the rapport, so far so good thought Clarke, maybe they could keep this up until they saw her mother without Indra trying to kill her.

" Heda our army is ready to attack the mountain men, after the storm passed, we will await for your orders! "

Good, good, Lexa do not talk; do not move, please, please, just give a nod, just give a nod. Clarke was making some big signs in the back of Indra, trying to make her understand but noooo, she had to open her mouth!

"Worry not little warrior! Heda will stand in front of the army; nothing can happen to the army with Heda leading it! Mountain men will bow in front of the superiority of Heda! "said Lexa while making a weird pose, one of those she tried this morning while she was naked.

Noooooooooooo. An eerie silence, Clarke saw in slow motion the stiffening of the shoulders of Indra, her head slowly turning towards her, she had blood in her eyes, it wasn't the usual cold anger Indra seemed to always have against her, it was way beyond the simple anger, more like rage and the feeling of murdering intent coming from her didn't help either. Indra just told her a simple word but it was enough to make Clarke trembled, " Explain ! "

Clarke took a deep breath, keeping her head up, trying to appear brave and defiant, she only last ten seconds under the cold stare of Indra before she blurted out " It's not my fault, I swear! "

Lexa was now growling at Indra , she didn't like that the mean warrior was threatening her sky girl , Clarke talked quickly to Indra , she didn't want the situation to become even worse « Can we please all stay calm and sit down at the table so I can explain , please? "

She told her everything she knew which was not much, she tried to speak calmly and clearly but the scowl present on Indra's face was not helping her nerves.

"So, what do you think? " finally asked Clarke.

Indra was in deep thought , a puzzled expression on her face ,while she was reflecting , Lexa had put her head on Clarke's lap , without thinking Clarke started to rub her hair , her hand going toward Lexa's neck .

" The Heda is an old spirit if it felt like Lexa was distressed and mentally fragile, it probably chose to take her place until she recovers " murmured Indra, she stood up, thinking aloud, speaking more strongly " but it's a good news, we have nothing to fear, the Heda's spirit is a strong warrior, a strong leader, she is courageous and ruthless, she will lead us to…..What are you doing to our Heda!? "

During her speech Lexa had started to purr, Clarke was smiling fondly at her while rubbing her, she was cute, when Indra questioned her, Clarke looked up quickly from Lexa "Nothing! Keep going, it relax her! "

Indra wanted too, she liked to talk about her Heda but her heart was not into it anymore, the more she heard the purr, the more her face fell, she finally sat down, giving up. She was now closed to tears, seeing her proud and worthy Heda like this was too much for her. When her Heda began to suck Clarke's thumb, it really became too much, she cracked, she put her head in her arms and started sobbing.

Clarke didn't know what to do to make Indra feel better, maybe if she did the same thing she used to do to calm Lexa? Her hand was almost behind Indra's ear, ready to rub her when she saw a puffy eye peering at her " If you finish your movement and do what I think you are going to do, you lose your hand! "

Oups, maybe it wasn't a good idea. Clarke removed her hand quickly.

Well it was really a strange situation thought Clarke, seeing two of the greatest Grounders warriors like this, one purring and the other sobbing, she started to rub Lexa harder while waiting for Indra to calm down, it was fun, when the purring was stronger, the sobs from Indra were becoming stronger too, she could hear Indra murmuring in her arms " Heda, Heda "

Indra had finally calmed down, she stood up and was ready to leave with the little dignity she still had left, but not before saying angrily to Clarke "You will not talk about this to anyone! And you will fix this! I don't care what you have to do, you will fix this! I will see to it personally! "

She took one last look at her commander before leaving , she opened her mouth to say something else but chose not too; too afraid she will start crying again, the image of her Heda purring with her head on Clarke's lap will haunt her for a long time!

" Well, It went well, come on lexa ,it's time for bed . " , the Heda grunted happily and took Clarke in her arms , when they were outside during the storm she learnt not to throw the sky girl over her shoulder , she had been scratching and biting by Clarke . Clarke was smirking, she liked to be in the strong arms of Lexa, she felt warm in the arms of the commander, but she wasn't going to make it easy for her, she had her pride! They both fell asleep happily, Clarke was starting to get used of Lexa nude body pressed against her back ,with the comfort of Lexa arms around her, it was making her feel loved and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_i'm glad the last chapter made you laugh , i hope you will like this one too ._

Clarke and Lexa were leading the small group; they were on their way to Camp Jaha. Both were riding the same horse and escorted by Indra and Octavia. Octavia had an angry frown , not talking to anyone except Indra , still having not forgiven Clarke and Lexa for Tondc, while Indra was impassive , her mask firmly back in place , well almost ,a nervous tic was appearing from time to time when her Heda was making some weird noises while holding the Sky girl .

Indra decided to make a break, they stopped in a clearing, and she wanted to take advantage of their travel to make Clarke learn how to fight.

" I don't see why you want me to learn how to use a sword, I don't want to fight like a grounder! " said Clarke to Indra.

" Our Heda let no one come close to her except you! I will not let our Heda alone with someone who does not even know how to defend herself! Our Heda is like this because of you Sky princess! " answered angrily Indra.

Lexa, who was standing close to them, tilted her head on one side " Sky princess? " she murmured, testing the name on her tongue, and then she looked at Clarke with a big smile, giving her a happy nod " Sky princess! Heda like it! Sky princess, Sky princess…"

Clarke was now glaring at Indra " Happy? Now she will never stop to call me that! "

Indra was smirking while answering, " If you don't start training soon, I will find others names she could use for you! Princess… "

She did not even have the time to finish her phrase, Clarke was already making some exercises, swinging strongly the sword , puffing and sweating with the effort.

" Octavia! " called Indra "you are going to train the Sky princess! Fight against her!"

Octavia had a vicious expression while preparing for the fight against Clarke; she moved quickly and throws Clarke on the ground. She did not let her time to recuperate, moving angrily toward Clarke, raising her sword in the air, ready to strike, when she came to an abrupt halt, her eyes widening.

Clarke saw that Olivia will not let her the time to stand up , she raised her sword , trying to defend herself like she could while she was still on the ground, when she saw that Octavia had stopped , she was wondering what was her problem , when she heard a loud growl .She saw Octavia's angry expression changed quickly , the fear replacing it .Octavia turned quickly around and was running as fast as she could toward the forest.

Clarke stayed still, not understanding what was happening, she could hear that the growl was getting closer and closer. A snarling Lexa passed in front of her in a hurry, screaming " You will not hurt sky princess! "

Clarke and Indra saw them disappeared behind the trees .Indra was giving her a disapproving look " What!? It is not my fault! And don't worry, Lexa is just playing, she will not hurt her! ", they heard some screams coming from the forest, " well, not too much (more screams) I hope! "

Indra gave her a big sigh " Nothing we can do, let's go back to the training! Stand up Sky princess! You will soon be a warrior , no matter if you want it or not! "

Almost one hour later, they saw Octavia coming out of the forest, she was still running but was completely exhausted .She had bruises everywhere, her clothes shredded, she seemed almost ready to pass out. She came to a stop in front of Clarke , her regard imploring , " I'm sorry, huff huff, I still can't forgive you for what you have done at Tondc , huff huff, but I will try to be more nice , huff , and forgive you , just please don't let her eat me! "

Clarke observed Octavia more closely; she had some teeth marks on her shoulder and leg.

Clarke gave her a small smile " Don't worry Octavia, I understand that you need time, I'm happy we could still be friends, and you have nothing to fear about Lexa! Lexa will never eat you, she was just playing! "

Once she finished saying this, the Heda came out of the forest, Octavia quickly left, going to hide behind Indra, trembling just in seeing the Heda.

Clarke moved to meet Lexa; the commander had a proud smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes " Heda protected Sky princess! The little girl run fast, Heda had fun! "

Clarke started to laugh and gave her a big hug, rubbing tenderly her back " Yes, you protected me, thank you Lexa. I'm glad you had fun. ", Clarke took Lexa's hand gently and led her toward the river to clean her up a little , Lexa following with an happy smile , her steps bouncing .

Octavia watched them leave, agape,' playing?', 'fun?', "This is not normal! She wasn't playing at all! "

" Hmm "

"They are weird! The Heda has a strange comportment, she was ready to kill me five minutes ago and now she is all happy while holding Clarke's hand! "

" Hmm "

" I never even saw the Heda smile! This is not normal! And, and Clarke is acting as if nothing is strange! "

« Hmm »

Octavia was breathing faster and faster, panicking

" What the hell is going on? Maybe they have eaten something they shouldn't have? Or, or something in the water? There has to be something! "

" Hmm "

Octavia snapped , she turned her head toward her mentor , ready to tell her what she thought of her " hmm" , but no sound came out ,her mouth just stayed hung open .

Indra had adopted a meditative position, she was sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes closed, " What, what are you doing? " Asked Octavia once she had recovered a little from her shock.

" Searching for the peace of mind " answered Indra , she came to a conclusion while her commander was chasing Octavia , she just had to ignore everything , she never saw her Heda purring , feeding the sky girl or smiling happily while holding Clarke's hand , it was just a bad dream ,an illusion. She began to think of a better time, a time when the Heda and she were both fighting side by side, slicing their enemies, never smiling, and acting like true Grounders! Aaahh.

Octavia wanted to cry, the Heda was more than weird, Clarke was acting as if nothing was wrong and her mentor had totally lost her mind. She began to have some serious doubts that she will be able to come out of this trip totally unharmed, her sanity still intact.

A few days later, they were arriving at Camp Jaha , Octavia was closed to her breaking point , things get weirder and weirder ,Clarke and the Heda were acting like an happy couple, which shouldn't be possible with the Grounders tradition . The Heda clearly wasn't herself, she was acting more like a big scary cat with everyone except when she was with Clarke, she was becoming a kitty in Clarke's hands and Indra wasn't saying anything at all! All she was doing was meditating, seeming almost happy! Octavia was so relieved to meet some normal people, the few days passed with this strange group had been mentally exhausting, and she was starting to think she was the one who was not normal! Maybe becoming a Grounder was not a good idea after all!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews , i had written this but wasn't too sure i will post it, i thought it will maybe be better to go back to Clarke , Lexa and the war but since you liked what happened with Octavia and wanted Abby 'walking in' ,why not?_

When Abby came out of the hospital , she was fuming. She was limping toward Clarke,

" Thank you a lot Clarke ! You could have told me that she was so aggressive! "

Clarke looked sheepish while answering " I'm sorry mom, I was afraid that you would not want to examine her if you knew that she was a little ahh wild . Is Lexa alright ? Have you found something? "

" Physically? She is more than fine! She is really healthy . Maybe even a little too much " Abby murmured the last part while massaging her arm in grimacing , "Mentally? I don't know , I'm not a psychologist , if it's an emotional choc , she will maybe need another one to be back to normal? Or we could hit her hard on the head and hope for the best. " kept saying Abby , thinking aloud.

Indra gave her a scoff " And you call yourself a doctor? "

" I'm a doctor! Simply not this sort of doctor! " answered Abby, "and she called me 'mean Sky princess mom ', I didn't like that ! It sounded as if I was her mother in law! " she murmured, silence , "I know right? It's ridiculous! " ,even more silence , Indra had closed her eyes while Clarke was looking at her shoes, Octavia was the only one still looking at her

" Hum , you are not exactly her mother in law , but it could happen sooner than you thought , maybe you should prepare yourself " said Octavia.

A blank stare from Abby « What? »

" Well , from what I saw during our trip, the Heda kind of decided that Clarke was her mate so… "

" What? "

«Nothing ! You don't need to worry about this mom , there are others things a lot more important! We are stuck ! She will stay like this as long as she doesn't have a choc and we don't know what kind of choc she will need! What are we going to do Indra ? Do we still attack Mount weaver or are we waiting a little? " asked quickly Clarke , trying to divert the attention .

"Yes ,we attack , our army is ready ! You will have to stay close to Heda and i will put Lincoln with you , I trust him to never say anything . You have to do everything you can to prevent Heda to make a speech . Lincoln will give the attack order , I will find something to tell to our army ,about why our Heda can't give them the order. "

Clarke nodded to Indra and left them to go to see Lexa , she could make a lot of damages if she was afraid or was becoming really angry. She talked softly to her , reassuring her and took her hand , leading her toward their tent , the Heda giving some grunts while watching wearily the mean doctors.

It was the night , Abby had a long and hard day , she was happy to finally go to sleep , she was passing close to her daughter and the commander tent when she heard some moans , and screams , she quickly entered the tent , ready for anything , well almost anything , her naked daughter was lying on the bed , glowing , while the Heda was standing up at the end of the bed , naked too, hitting on her chest while saying " Heda pleased Sky princess! Heda pleased Sky princess! "

Her daughter was smiling tenderly at this , this primate !Ok deep breaths , you never saw anything . She tried to leave without being noticed but Clarke saw her "Mom! Wait! It's not what you are thinking! We were just doing some exercice and…"

Abby raised her hand , putting an end at what could probably had been the most awkward explanation that Clarke ever gave her " Stop Clarke, please! You are an adult , you can do whatever you want ! If you are into role plays , and like playing the princess ,while your lover plays a gorilla , I ….I…Can we just pretend this never happened? Please. "

Clarke was bright red ,she never had been so embarrassed in her life , she just gave a rapid nod to her mother .

Abby left them in a hurry but still had time to hear " Sky princess not pleased with Heda anymore? ", " Of course not! I'm very please with you Lexa , it's just that my mom kind of ruined the mood and... " , " Heda will please Sky princess again! Heda likes to please Sky princess! " , " What? Wait, Lex mmmmmh "

Abby walked faster, taking some deep breaths , she wanted to forget everything .Her baby girl doing…like…with…she shook her head , no , she had to forget! She saw Indra doing some meditation exercises during the afternoon , she had told her she could join her if she wanted , maybe it wasn't a bad idea . Now she could understand what could have made the strong warrior so upset and worried that she had to do this. Yes ,tomorrow she will join her!

Tomorrow will become an important day , an historical day in the years to come , this day will be known by every living persons on the earth ,the day Indra took her first student was the day the cult of Indra officially started . A lot of adepts across the world will join her , searching for the peace of mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_So awkward mother-daughter talk, abby lost it and Octavia has a breakdown^^_

The next morning, Clarke was searching her mother, she wanted to explain to her that they were not into some role-plays; Lexa was just a little different since her 'accident'. She found her coming back from meditating, perfect, she will be a lot more relaxed.

"Mom, I need to explain, what you saw yesterday in the tent... "

But Abby did not let her finish, smiling dreamily at her " I understand Clarke, you are two healthy young women, as a doctor I even recommend that you … "

" Mom! ", this was not going at all as Clarke thought it will, her mother was acting weirdly.

" What? You don't have to be embarrassed , you know when your father and I were younger , we were a lot more adventurous , I remember this time when he… " kept saying Abby with a dreamy smile.

" Mom! " Clarke was horror-stricken, it couldn't be happening, what had Indra done to her mother?

Abby lost her dreamy expression, becoming more serious " I understand Clarke; you don't like it when I talk about your father. I can talk about this girl before I met your father; we have done many kinky things, would you prefer that? "

" What? No! Mom, what happened with Indra, did she so something to you? "

" No, we just meditate, come with me I'm starving, we could talk while eating breakfast. "

Clarke sat with her mother, trying to find a way to talk to her without having to hear of her experiences.

" Here you should eat those berries with your breakfast, they are delicious! " said Abby

" Hmm, thanks mom" answered absently Clarke while eating them, she took a deep breath " Listen mom, last night just sort of happened, it wasn't some role plays, Lexa changed a lot and hum "

"Yes, I saw how much she changed while examining her, but seriously, it just happened? " asked Abby with a frown, she didn't educate her daughter like this!

" What do you want me to say? That I have feelings for the old Lexa and now this new one. The Heda is always here for me even when things get tough, she protects me, makes me laugh and and she is sweet with me mom! So yeah, I may have fallen for both of them. "said an exasperate Clarke,

" And last night , with the war and everythings ,I just wanted to show her that I care about her and kiss her while she was holding me and yeah things get a little out of hand , like I said it just happened , it's her fault anyway , if she wasn't sleeping every nights naked with me, it never would have happened and now I don't know what to do, just please tell me that you believe me " muttered a sullen Clarke with a little pink on her cheeks.

Abby was looking intently at Clarke" So let me resume, you have fallen for both Lexa and the Heda, and since 'you care' about her, last night just sort of happened? ", after a nod from Clarke she kept saying happily "and last night was the first time it happened , you slept next to a beautiful naked girl every nights and nothing ever happened !She called you princess while both of you were naked and she was acting like a primate but it wasn't some role plays !Of course I believe you! Everything just make perfect sense! Look at the bright side you could have two girlfriends! It will be so much fun for you! »

Right, she should never ask for advises from her mother .She was starting to feel weird, " Mom, the berries, where did you get them? "

" Oh, Indra gave them to me, she told me it will help me relax before we meditate and it's true! I've never felt so relaxed! Do you want to eat more? "

" No! Give them to me; I will keep them for you! "said Clarke quickly.

Ok, now she understood, her mother was definitively high, she could feel herself becoming happy,having no more worries, a stupid smile was starting to appear on her face, she needed to go back in her tent before it affects her too much.

" Mom, I'm going back to my tent, I have uhh plans to make, and I will see you later. "

" Of course, enjoy your 'plans ' »said Abby with a wink " anyway I have to inform our people that they can join Indra's teaching if they want , I want to share this bliss and happiness with everyone ! I want them to see the light! " kept saying Abby , the dreamy expression was back .

"The light? " Asked a dumbfounded Clarke.

" Yes, Indra will show us the light! "

" Ah of course, excuse me, I really need to go. "

Whatever happened between her mother and Indra was not her problem , she could feel that everything was becoming more fuzzy , she walked faster , the sooner she will be back in her bed the better , she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Lexa was still asleep, she was frowning with her eyelids closed firmly, making some little noises.

Clarke found that cute, when Lexa was dreaming, she was always making these noises, sometimes waking her up during the night, she started to rub her belly while giggling, the Heda had stopped making the little noises and started to purr. The Heda opened her eyes, glaring, she didn't like to be wakening up, she gave a grunt " Why Sky princess laugh? "

" You are like a little kitty " said Clarke with a big smile

A growl " Heda is not purrr "; " Heda is not purrrr ", " Stop rubbing Heda belly! "

Clarke fall in a fit of giggles, the Heda gave her a scoff " Heda will show sky princess she is not a kitty! " said Lexa with a smirk while pining down Clarke on the bed. After their little fun, Clarke fall asleep still smiling, when she wakes up she was feeling better but Lexa was not here anymore, while dressing she discovered the berries had disappeared too. Lexa nooo, she dressed quickly and left the tent in a hurry, she wasn't hard to find, she could hear " Heda is the best, Heda is the best, we follow Heda! "

She moved closer and saw Lexa, the head high , looking regal, walking in front of a group of children who were following her in rows and screamings, her little minions were in awe at the Heda while the sky people were watching them with bemused expressions. Clarke came to a halt next to Octavia, "What is she doing? " asked wearily Clarke.

A big sigh from Octavia " She is recruiting for her army, for now the Sky people think it's just some harmless fun but when they will understand that she is serious..."

Ugh, usually the Heda was already hard to deal with, but a high Heda? Clarke could already feel a headache.

Octavia was watching expectantly at her " Well ? Are you going to do something? "

" I'm going, I'm going, why aren't you training with Indra? " asked a curious Clarke

Octavia became embarrassed " I have a little time, Indra is ah teaching something different to news students. "

Clarke remembered what her mother told her this morning " Ah, yes, well, good luck with your training. »

" Thank you Clarke, I will need it." answered Octavia while letting a small tear fell, she had heavy shadows under her eyes.

Clarke didn't like to see Octavia looking so down " We can talk after I have put Lexa in bed if you want? "

" I would like that, thank you Clarke. "Said Octavia with a timid smile.

Clarke gave her a nod and left in search for Lexa. The commander had disappeared but Clarke just had to follow the children to find her, while walking with the children she heard a « hummmmm » on her right, curious, she decided to investigate, a group of Sky people were sitting in a circle with Indra at the centre, all in intense concentration, uh she could now understand Octavia problem, she really needs to have a talk with her .She finally catch up with Lexa and was able to convince her to come back in the tent with her.

She was humming softly while rubbing her hairs, trying to make Lexa fall asleep,

Lexa was completely relaxed, watching Clarke through half closed eyes, a smile of contentment on her face, " Lexa you have to stay close to me for the war against the mountain men, you can't make a speech to ask the mountain men to surrender, please. "

Lexa watched Clarke curiously " Heda can't? Heda wants to! The little men will fear Heda! They will bow to Heda! "

Clarke gave her a smile " If you go alone to talk to the mountain men, you will not be able to protect me Lexa "

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows , in deep thought, her eyes flickered for a few seconds , her regard becoming clearer , more intense like the old Lexa " Heda can 't protect sky princess? Heda promised to protect sky princess! "

" I know " answered Clarke looking tenderly at her " if you want to protect me you will have to stay with me, do you think you can do that? "

Lexa started pouting " But, but… "

" I could be in danger Lexa while you are going to talk to the mountain men, I could get hurt. "

" Heda don't want Sky princess hurt, Heda will stay with Sky princess! " answered Lexa with wide eyes while moving from her position on the bed, pressing her head in the crook of Clarke's neck.

" Thank you Lexa, I don't want you to get hurt either, now sleep, you will feel better after having slept a little. " Clarke kept humming, letting Lexa fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Once Clarke was sure that Lexa was really sleeping, she left the tent to meet with Octavia.

She found her sitting not far from her tent, looking lost, " So what happened to you? I never saw you look so down? "asked Clarke

Octavia let out a tired sigh " When I found out that the Heda was crazy "

" Eh! "

"Sorry, but with me she is crazy! When you are not around she growls at me, showing her teeth and she likes to surprise me! Always coming from nowhere, making me jump and run! And then there is Indra! At first it was just meditation , it was already weird for a warrior like her but I could accept it, but it's getting much worse .The last time we were hunting , we separate to follow different tracks and when I found her later ,she was sitting in a clearer talking to the animals! Today she didn't want to train me with the weapons! She told me it was too dangerous! Indra! She is becoming a pacifist! I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know.." Octavia was now crying, Clarke took her in her arms,

" Eh, it's going to be ok, Bellamy and the 'Hundred' will be with us soon, and you are not alone, I'm here and there is Raven too, you just need to rest, you are exhausted. "

Octavia kept crying in Clarke's arms, after a little while, Octavia stood up, drying her tears, she seemed a little embarrassed " Thank you Clarke, I'm going to rest, I will see you later. "

" You're welcome and I will talk to Lexa and ask her to stop to play with you. "

" Thank you Clarke. " said Octavia before leaving quickly.

Well, one last thing to do for today thought Clarke , leaving to see Raven , she hoped they will soon have some news from Bellamy while Indra was still accepting to go to war ,big sigh, yes , he really needed to hurry!


	6. Chapter 6

_i'm glad you found the mother daughter talk funny and Abby enjoyable , i just didn't want to bash her even if i had to make her high for her to be fun . Now, this new chapter was fun to write and imagine, the Heda helps the Sky people, well, in her own way._

The Heda wake up slowly, she felt something warm and soft against her. She opened her eyes, the Sky princess was snuggled up against her, the Heda let out a little hum of contentment, she watched her sleeping with a little smile, then she left the bed, careful to not make too much noise and wake her up, she dressed quickly and took some light steps to leave the tent .Once outside, she watched the sky, it was still dark, perfect, she began to smirk, time for some fun!

She walked slowly and silently toward the fun little girl, she knew where she was keeping guard and she always liked to play with her.

She jumped from a tree just behind her and let out a huge growl, the fun little girl jumped and screamed, when she turned around and saw it was the Heda who was ready to charge at her, she screamed again and began to run as fast as she could, good, she was zigzagging and not always watching over her shoulder, she was learning! The Heda ran after her for almost half of an hour , it was good for the fun little girl to run everyday , she was more fast than the first time she attacked her in the forest , very good , she was fun and a friend of the Sky princess, the Heda wanted her to survive the war !

She left her still running and started to make her camp inspection , these people were strange , they were too soft , not warriors , how could they hope to win a war and survive? If it was up to her, she would train them and shape them like true warriors, she tried with the children since the adults were a lost cause but the sky princess forbids it, it did not make sense to her, they will never survive like this.

She jumped from tents to tents, making them falls, she could hear the sky people cursing and screaming, they were panicking, humph weak! That should show them that they always needed to be ready in time of war. She could hear someone screaming "I saw something; I think it was a woman, over here! "

Fools! You will never catch the Heda! She jumped in the trees, disappearing in the shadows. While waiting for things to calm down , her stomach began to growl, all this fun made her hungry.

She slips inside theirs foods supply, stealing some meats. Fools! They were not even able to guard their foods; any enemy could poison or steal it if they were able to enter the camp, they were lucky it was just her, that should make them learn to be more careful! The Heda let out a sigh, it was really hard and an everyday work to protect her Sky princess, she could not understand how the Sky people had survived until now, one think was sure, on earth, they will soon be an endangered species, and they really had a lot of luck that the Heda was willing to help them!

She was watching from a tree the Guards patrolling the camp, she was throwing some rocks to them while eating, they were reacting faster than before but they were still too easy to disrupt! She will keep training them tomorrow, the sun will soon rise , it was time to go back to her tent, on her way back she saw the strange warrior meditating under a tree, she throw her some rocks , the warrior avoided them without opening her eyes , the Heda was in awe, this strange warrior was becoming more and more impressive !

She lay down on the bed carefully and took the Sky girl in her arms , hmm, it was really a good morning thought the Heda with a small grin , she listened to the Sky princess slow breathing , letting herself fall asleep for a few more hours.

The first to come in their tent was Octavia while they were still in bed,

" Clarke you promised me that you will talk to the Heda! She hunted me again this morning! " said an angry Octavia .

" What are you talking about? Lexa stayed with me all the night! " answered Clarke

" Just look at her if you don't believe me! " said Octavia, completely outraged.

The Heda behind Clarke was smirking at Octavia, her laughing eyes taunting her.

When Clarke turned her head towards Lexa, the Heda had already changed her expression, her face neutral with big innocent's eyes

" There, you see, Lexa doesn't know what you are talking about! She is innocent!" said Clarke turning her head towards Octavia after watching Lexa's expression for a little while.

The Heda put her head on Clarke's shoulder, sticking out her tongue at Octavia

" But, But arghhh! " cried an exasperate Octavia throwing her arms in the air, she left their tent angrily.

" Since she didn't have enough sleep lately, she must have some hallucinations. She really needs to take a break " said a worried Clarke to Lexa , the Heda just letting out a "hum."

For the rest of the day , Clarke had the visit from Sky people , they were coming to accuse the Heda without any proofs , the Heda never saying anything , she stayed lazily on her back , her head on Clarke's lap while the sky girl was working on some plans for the attack. The Sky princess was always defending her , saying to the Sky people it couldn't be her ,that she stayed all the time with her. The Heda had a small smile while her eyes stayed closed , Lexa chose well , their Sky girl was defending her, she was a good mate !The Heda frowned a little while remembering her talks with Lexa ,while sleeping she was able to communicate with her in her dreams, Lexa had been furious with the Heda when she slept with the Sky girl , and really angry when she was causing some troubles or when she was talking and acting like a primate but if she was listening to her, the Heda would never have the right to have some fun !

Heda told her that the Sky girl was their mate, to both of them! That she was preparing the Sky people for living on earth and she did not want to be taken seriously while she was out, she just wanted to enjoy her time with the Sky princess, have fun and help them win the war. During the last dream ,Lexa had turned her back on her and was sulking , before leaving the dream she heard her muttered" I wanted to be the first with Clarke, and now nobody will take me seriously because of you. "

The Heda let out a scoff just thinking about it, what a drama queen, if she was listening to Lexa, life would be boooring!

It was almost the end of the day, one of the Sky people who came to complain was staying a little too longer for Heda taste, he was making some jokes and smiling to the Sky princess, waits a moment, he was flirting with her! He was trying to steal their mate! She felt that Lexa had stopped sulking in her mind , becoming more aware and focus on what was happening , if there was one thing that made them both agree, that was it, they will never let someone steal their Sky princess!

The man began to tremble , cold sweets dripping on his back , he could feel that something sinister just chose to target him, he stopped talking to Clarke searching for this strange presence , he then saw the Heda's eyes staring at him, they were promising endless pain and humiliation , he rapidly said " good night " and left in a hurry .

Clarke was frowning, what a strange day, everyone came to complain about Lexa and now this nice man who just a minute ago was joking with her seemed to become completely terrorised, it was weird, she looked at Lexa who was relaxing on the bed, seeming completely happy with her eyes closed .It didn't made sense, how could they even think that Lexa, this happy, nice and warm Lexa could do all these things? Sigh, it was probably just an animal, with the war getting closer, the Sky people were becoming tense and too suspicious .She lay down on the bed , falling asleep against Lexa. The Heda was making some plans while sleeping, in the dream she was sharing with Lexa, her eyes had a dangerous glint , for once Lexa was agreeing with her, the Sky man will never want to come close to their Sky princess again, she will make sure of it! The poor man did not know what he had just done, the next time he will see Clarke and the Heda, he will apologize in tears and swear to neither bother them again.


	7. Chapter 7

_So the battle scene with the awesome Heda , remember, nothing serious^^_

Bellamy called them on the radio; they had the go ahead, they could finally go to war. The army was moving toward Mount Weaver, everyone was concentrate and focus on the battle that will take place , well almost everyone, the Heda was sulking, she was stuck between Clarke and Lincoln while Indra and Octavia were just behind them ,watching her every moves .She understood she had to stay close to the Sky princess to protect her, that she could not go to talk alone to the little men of the Mountain but the Sky princess didn't even let her finish her speech to the army!

A few minutes earlier, the Heda was standing proudly in front of the army while they were taking a break

" Listen worms! The great Heda leads today, you should feel honoured by Heda leading and prostrate aie! aie! aie! let go! Heda did not finish! Aie! you can't aie! treat Heda like this!"

Clarke has pulled her ear and took her away while Indra was doing some damages control with the army, and now, here she was , walking in front of the army with Clarke holding her hand firmly and not letting her leave her side and two warriors and the fun little girl watching her closely , they were not fun!

Indra and Octavia left them to go in the tunnels while they were hiding in front of the door of Mount Weaver .After the explosion from Raven, Lincoln shot a fire arrow into the door, but it was taking too much time , the Heda needed action! Clarke and Lincoln were too busy to watch her so she left alone to take care of the mountain men who were firing on them, but Lincoln saw her leave , he gave the order to some warriors to go with her. Clarke and Lincoln were waiting, worried about everyone while trying to open that damn door.

Finally the door was opened, they were ready to attack when the Heda came back shooting

" Stop! Don't attack! "

The Heda walked happily toward them, a mountain man just behind her,

" What's going on? " asked a worried Clarke

" This puny little man recognizes Heda superiority! He lets everyone go! " said the Heda happily, finally someone other than the fun little girl was terrified by her, someone who understood immediately they couldn't hope to win against the great Heda!

Clarke looked at the mountain man who had lost his smirk and now seemed a little ill at ease " Hum not exactly commander, we let the Grounders people go and you retreat, giving up the Sky people. "

The Heda tilt her head on the side watching the mountain man while the tired grounders who were prisoners were leaving the mountain

" Heda don't understand? "

The mountain man sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be easy with this strange woman

" You took the deal! My chief was clear when he offered you the deal! Now you leave! "

" Heda don't understand everything the little man said, too complicate! Heda just understand mountain men afraid of Heda and little man on radio give up! " said the Heda more and more perplexed.

" We are not afraid of an army of savages! "said the mountain man outraged , he took a deep breath and talk the more simply and calmly he could "you, the Heda and the warriors leave and give up sky people , including her " he said indicating Clarke with his head "It was the deal! "

Lexa's perplexed expression disappeared quickly , her stance changed while her eyes narrowed, now looking like two slits , she was becoming more feline than human , the great predator was out

" You want Heda giving up Sky princess? You and the man on the radio want to steal Sky princess from Heda!"

The Mountain man was sweating bullets " Wait , what? No! You misunderstood , we don't… "

A loud roar and the Heda throw herself at the mountain man , the screams of the man were terrifying , Clarke turned her head , even Lincoln had to turn his head away from this horrible way of dying , some pieces of the man were flying everywhere . When the screams finally stopped, they looked at the scene but the Heda was not here anymore, they just had time to see her entering the tunnels at full speed.

Clarke wanted to go with her but Lincoln didn't let her " Clarke , she will meet with Indra and Octavia's group , we don't have to worry about her and after seeing what she has done to this man it's not for her that we should be worried , we have our own mission ! And i don't want to know what she could do to me if you were hurt , just stay with me ok?" Clarke gave him a weak nod and took the radio from the dead man.

In the tunnels Indra was leading the attack, they were waiting at the door, they had accomplished their mission with minimal lost. Bellamy opened the door and was about to talk to his sister when a blur pushed him on the side and run inside the mountain.

"What the hell was that? " asked Bellamy, his heart beating fast.

After a sigh from Octavia and a" hmm " from Indra , Octavia told him quickly while taking him in her arms" the Heda, it's too long to explain. I am so happy that you are all right Bell! "

" I'm glad you're ok too, I really miss you." After a little time, they separate " So what's going on? " asked Bellamy to Indra.

" We follow the Heda; I'm sending some warriors to take care of the shooters and help the army , they will soon meet with us. Let's go! "ordered Indra.

But they didn't have the time to enter , the blur was back and came to an halt in front of them , staring intently at them . Octavia's posture became rigid when she felt the regard of the Heda on her , Bellamy felt true fear for the first time when her regard stopped on him, what the hell? Her eyes weren't human ! Finally the Heda dismissed them and looked intently at Indra who had cross her arms and was staring back stoically at her with a raise eyebrow , the Heda gave a decisive nod , it will be the awesome warrior , she threw Indra on her shoulder and ran back inside at full speed .Octavia and Bellamy stayed on place , their mouths hung opened while seeing them disappeared around the corner, with an Indra who was keeping her arms crossed and still had a serene expression, like if everything was normal.

Octavia looked at her brother tearfully "Bell, please even if you have feelings for Clarke , don't try anything with her , just keeps having fun with some girls , please brother , I don't want to lose you! "

" What are you talking about? " asked a surprise Bellamy

" Please Bell, just promise me you will not try anything with Clarke! The Heda and Clarke are together and the Heda is ",a shuddered , "she is ", another shuddered , "you just can't ! Promise me! " said Octavia almost hysterically

" Ok , ok I promise ! " answered a confuse Bellamy, what happened to his sister ?

While they were walking inside Bellamy saw that his sister was trembling, he heard her muttered " I've a bad feeling about this, with the Heda and Indra we don't know what could happened, maybe we should just hide and wait! ", Bellamy was more and more worried, he never saw his fierce sister being afraid of anything, what the hell happened to her?

The army had a hard time to move further inside the mountain, the door was still opened but the shooters prevented them to move too far, they had to protect themselves with the shields.

Clarke and Lincoln heard a crack on the radio

" Emerson are you there? What is going on? The army should have leave by now! "

Another crack " Emerson, do you hear me? What is…? "

" Groaooooowl! "

The voice became panicked « What the hell is this? Who lets these savages entered!? "

They could hear others voices screaming

" AHHH! She is biting me! Take her away! "

" My eyes, ahhh! I cannot see anymore! "

"This one dodges the bullets without opening her eyes ! What the hell are they !? Ahhh!"

" Let me go! Let me go! "

" She has a grenade! Who is the fool who let her take his grenade!? Please calm down, we can talk, I am sure I can make everything all right! "

" You will not steal Sky princess! "

" Ahhhh! It is going to explode! " criiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, no more sounds came from the radio.

Clarke and Lincoln were pale while listening to the radio but now they were more than worried , they had to move quickly ,when the group of Indra took care of the shooters , they run inside , Lincoln and the Grounders were killing the mountain men still alived while progressing toward the Heda and Indra , Clarke was just behind Lincoln and was shooting, trying to help like she could. They met with Octavia and Bellamy and charged to the others levels of the mountain where they met with Monty .

They were finally at the level of the Heda , where most of the mountain men were hidden , it was a carnage , the explosion had opened a hole on the exterior and killed all the mountain men , the Heda was sitting , her back against a wall , waiting for them , she had some bruises but protected herself from the explosion with Indra , using her as an human shield . For once Indra seemed really piss off, she had a lot of bruises and was meditating with a frown , her jaw was clenched firmly .The Heda stood up with Clarke's help, Clarke was horrified by the scene but when she saw that they had started to cut open her people and were just letting them die in horrible suffering, her compassion for theses people disappeared , she saw Jasper next to a girl, when he looked at them, his regard was full of angst " they were innocents, she was innocent! How could you let this happened! "

The Heda let out a scoff and looked disdainfully at this weak sky people "Innocents? These parasites, need to kill others people to keep living, earth do not need people like them! "

Clarke and Lexa walked toward the sky people held prisoners , passing close to Jasper who was weeping , he raised his head and said full of hate to Clarke "I will never forgive you for this ! It's your fault! You have let this happened! You have become like these savages! You are a monster like her! I will make you pay, you Baaaam! Arrrgh!" Jasper fall unconscious on the ground , the nose broken , the Heda had punched him with the rest of her strength , she stumbled a little but Clarke helped her to stay up , the sky people were looking at her with wide eyes " What? Heda do not like cry baby! Little man needs to grow up! "

" Lexa you can't just do something like that! " said Clarke in a reproachful tone.

" Humph, Heda can, Heda don't like how the little man talks to sky princess! "

Clarke just gave up , Lexa will not listen to her anyway and she was glad someone stood for her with Jasper , she was already feeling guilty enough with what they had done but she naively thought the Hundred will at last support her and the choices they had to make for surviving and win , she should have know better.

The Sky people were released, they had really won, the threat of the mountain men did no longer exist, the Grounders were screaming their joy for this victory.

Clarke was taking the Heda to the infirmary ,just behind them Octavia was helping a limping Indra.

" We have won, now we can have peace, no more wars! I am going to spread the peace everywhere! I will make sure that there is no war anymore ! " said Indra with a smirk , this made the Heda stumbled and fall to the ground while thinking, peace? The Heda was made for the war, she likes the war! If no more wars, the Heda will cease to exist! She did not want that!

She hit her head on the ground, emotionally disturbed, falling unconscious.

Clarke throw a glare to Indra " What? It wasn't on purpose ! " said Indra , still smirking .

Octavia heard Indra muttered " Serves her right! That should make her learn to never use me again as a shield! "

And that's how this incredible warrior , this spirit who had seen a lot of wars and was living for them , enjoying them, has been beaten thanks to the words of the peaceful Indra .During her stay in the hospital , in the Heda's head ,Lexa was fighting against the Heda's spirit with everything she had, it was her chance, she could finally come back since the Heda was confused and lost, her spirit becoming a lot less powerful .Lexa was winning, one final push and Lexa retook her place while the Heda was screaming and disappearing in her head. Two days later , Lexa opened her eyes in the hospital bed , her injuries were mostly healed , she turned her head and saw Clarke sitting close to her bed , when their eyes met , Lexa started to glare, it was time to have a much needed conversation.

 _We told me it had to be ridiculous the way Lexa would come back , to fit with the story , I think it was pretty ridiculous and sorry for those who like Jasper , at first I liked him too but at the end of the second season I just wanted to strangle him ._


	8. Chapter 8

_To conclude the story . Lexa is ooc since it was more fun to imagine and write her like this and I tried to not make Clarke looked like the bad guy for sleeping with the Heda , i didn't want too much drama , it's a humor story after all. Thanks a lot for the reviews ._

" Heda not happy with Sky princess! " said Lexa angrily

" What? Why? " asked a dumbfounded Clarke

"I'm not the Heda anymore you moron! I cannot believe you slept with this… this monkey! " said Lexa more and more angry , she saw Clarke looked still confused , "the Heda could talk to me in her dreams and she was really happy to gloat to me about sleeping with our 'mate' !" , Clarke became white but Lexa still wasn't finished " I'm not ready to be with anyone " she kept saying while imitating the voice of Clarke , " you just didn't want to be with me! ", Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath , trying to regain her normal composure , because of the Heda she had a hard time to keep her feelings hidden.

" I'm so sorry " murmured Clarke in shock .

And Lexa control completely snapped, she opened her eyes and said furiously " You're sorry? You're sorry! Since Costia, I never made myself vulnerable for anyone! And here comes this beautiful stubborn Sky girl who makes my heart beat faster , who is too naïve but I can see she has a lot potentials too . I can see a lot of myself in her from when I was younger with her desire to do everything that is necessary to help her people but she isn't tainted by wars, compromises or politics like I am now! I decided to open myself to this girl , to take a chance , maybe it will be worth the risk to make myself vulnerable again and she will make me enjoy life once again !And what did she do? Not only did she rejected me but she fall for the Heda! Your sorry is not good enough Clarke! ", deep breaths Lexa, you need to calm down, this is not like you! Damn Heda! She could hear her laughing in her head!

Clarke was wide eyes, she never saw Lexa so angry and what was worst was that it was against her! But it is true she made mistakes, she needed to explain things from her point of view before she completely lost Lexa.

Clarke looked directly in her eyes to show her sincerity and spoke softly

" I had and still have feelings for you, when you kissed me I was really not ready but mostly I was afraid. Lexa you are the commander of the Grounders, as you said I put my people needs before my need, its how we have been raised to think on the Ark .What would have happen to my people if our relationship did not work? Even if it works what would have happen if I had made something that offended you or your generals? You know that I don't know your culture or your way of life ,I could have easily made something I shouldn't have , it's why I rejected you , I was afraid of what could have happened to my people because of a mistake I made or if our relationship failed . "

Lexa was now more calm after listening to Clarke, the need to always put your people first, she could understand, it is how she was raised too.

" I can understand your reasons Clarke but it doesn't change anything , you slept with the Heda! You were in a relationship with her! You said it was too dangerous for your people to be with me and even if she was not really I, to my generals and warriors she was their commander! What make you change your mind? "

Clarke gave her a weary smile " You really want the truth? " after a nod from Lexa , she sighed but kept talking " she chose me , she puts me first , before her people , before everyone , it was the first time someone has done this for me and I couldn't help but want to do the same thing for her, I chose her and trusted her . I knew from the kiss you had feelings for me but at the same time you had told me 'feelings are weakness' and from how you acted with your people I knew you would always put your people first and I understand but it was nice to have someone I could trust completely , someone who was always there for me. "

Lexa gave a defeated sigh, " So what now? I am still mad at you and the Heda and if you cannot trust me, we will never be together. "

But Clarke shook her head "The Heda makes me learn how it was to really trust someone and I want to trust you like I did with the Heda ,I want to choose you and put you first but it's up to you , you have to forgive me and choose me too or it will never work . I have feelings for the Heda but she is a part of you, isn't that a good thing that I like everything about you? "

It made Lexa's eyes softening a little and really think about it " It is a good thing or it should be a good thing but I sill have a hard time to accept it !I want to be with you but to put you first , I don't know if I can do that Clarke ,I'm the commander and Costia was the only one …"

Clarke took her hand and rub it tenderly " I understand. One thing I learnt when I chose the Heda is that even if it was selfish to choose happiness before the well being of my people , I have never felt more free and alive , our burdens as leaders " , a big sigh, " sometimes it's just too much and I think we can both be better leaders if we are happy , if we have something worth fighting for , something other than our people surviving .If you choose me I know we can be happy " Clarke gave Lexa a little grin " we will still argue and butt heads , during the day you still will be the impassive and mysterious commander and I still will be the stubborn and a little naïve Sky girl who dreamed of a ideal earth in the Sky but at the end of the day we will fall asleep together, happy to be safe in each others arms, happy to be loved . Lexa, do you want to be with me? "

That was it , the sky girl had completely destroyed the walls she had built to protect herself , she could feel it deep inside her ,it was the same feelings she had for Costia , the feelings she had swore to never have again , her eyes were becoming watery , she brusquely stood up from the bed and said quickly " It's a lot to take in , I need a little time for myself .I need to think .I will give you my answer in a few hours , I'm going for a walk. ",Clarke gave her a nod of understanding , she knew it will be too much for Lexa but she had to try , she had to say it before losing her.

Lexa quickly left the hospital. Once in the corridors, she rubbed her eyes while thinking ' gets a grip! You are the commander! You don't cry!' The Heda had completely screw up her control ! She was feeling again like a teenager , and the way Clarke was looking at her, like she was the most important person to her , wasn't helping at all . If she had stayed longer, she would have said yes to everything but she couldn't do that! No matter what her feelings for Clarke were, she was the commander, her people and sky people were too different, she saw how they were looking at each others, and she couldn't choose her own happiness above the happiness of her people! She was the commander , she had to put her people first! In the corridors , she met with the chancellor of the Sky people , she gave her a quick nod and tried to keep walking , she wanted to leave the mountain , she needed fresh air , but Abby stopped her with a big smile " Hello , future daughter in law , how are you doing ? "

Lexa's eyes became big " What? "

" You were injured, right? Clarke was really worried about you , both of you make such a cute couple , I can't wait for you to be married , you are making my daughter so happy . " Abby was gushing while Lexa's eyes were becoming more and more wide, " do you know where I can find Clarke? ", Lexa told her where to find Clarke and quickly left in a bit of a daze; it couldn't be the chancellor of the Sky people! She pinched herself, no, she wasn't in a dream, well no matter, she will regroup once outside and asked for a meeting with her generals before giving her answer to Clarke, she needed to see the state of mind of her people.

Finally outside , she took some deep breaths , she always felt better in the nature , her moment of peace didn't last long ,she could hear some " Hmmmmm! " , it was becoming louder , she moved toward the noise and stop next to a tree , the mouth hung opened , in the clearing her must trusted and fearsome general was meditating with Sky people and grounders around her . She looked more closely, her others generals where here too! And Kane of the Sky people! What happened while she wasn't here! The Heda talked to her about Clarke and the funny things(for her) she was doing during the days but she never said anything about this! Sky people and her people couldn't stand each other's ! But here they were , sitting together, seeming at peace!

Deep breaths, deep breaths, Lexa turned around and decided to take a long walk alone, she really needed to think before meeting with her generals.

A few hours later, Lexa was back in the mountain, when she saw Clarke she took her hand and led her in a room where they could be alone and talk. Once inside, Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and began to pace,

" Everything is so different , no more mountain men , your mother is nice to me ,Sky people and my people are nice to each others , and my general's meeting was strange . I thought they wouldn't want to keep having an alliance with your people ,that there will be some fighting but everyone was for peace , Indra being the one who wanted peace the most ! Indra! The leaders of the Ice Nation should have been a problem but they have mysteriously disappeared before the war , I'm pretty sure the Heda is behind this . You wouldn't know something about it ? "asked Lexa with a raised eyebrow.

" Well , when we made a camp for the night during our walk toward Mount Weaver , she wake me up in the night and she was dirty , we had to go to the river to clean her , she seemed upset but she never told me what was wrong and the next morning she was like usual. I just thought she had gone to play in the forest. "

Lexa gave Clarke a small smile "She must have burried them in the forest. It makes me like her a little , I have always wanted to kill them but I couldn't do it if I wanted to keep peace as the commander , the Heda didn't care and thanks to her they will not be a problem anymore . "

"But now the ice nation will be a problem right? " asked a worried Clarke, but lexa just struggled her shoulders " Probably, once the mountain men were dead, they would have become a problem anyway, the queen of the ice nation has always hated me. She has always wanted to be the commander so yes , a war with them seem inevitable but she lost her most truthful and smarts servants thanks to the Heda , it will make us win time . " Lexa shook her head, " I would have had to let them go to respect the treaty, knowing they would attack us soon and would kill a lot of my warriors, so for this I'm really thankful to the Heda. "

Clarke began to play with her hands and asked with a hopeful expression " And for us? What is your decision? "

Lexa just stare at Clarke for a long moment, making her feel uncomfortable and worried, she wasn't able to read Lexa's expressions anymore, finally Lexa gave her a smirk "You were right, i have to accept the Heda , she is a part of me . Our people are at peace , i can do what will make me happy without betraying my people. I choose happiness, I want us to be together and I will do everything I can to put you first , it's all I can promise you Clarke ", Clarke felt the tension leaving her body while giving Lexa a warm smile " It's more than i thought possible . You didn't have to make me so worried, you could have told me your answer sooner ."

Lexa kept smirking, raising an eyebrow " Don't you think you deserved it a little? " she moved toward Clarke, Clarke closed her eyes thinking Lexa was going to kiss her but she let out an "eeep! " when Lexa throw her over her shoulder " What are you doing? Put me down! " Said Clarke angrily, it was just like with the Heda! She struggled to escape but Lexa was firmly holding her while walking in the corridors, " Now we are going to stay in our tent for the next days, my generals know to not bother me .I'm going to make you forget about the Heda! "

Clarke stopped fighting , she was still red and embarrassed while hearing the laughers of people they met during their walk but the next days alone with Lexa will be worth a little embarrassment , it seemed both Heda and Lexa had the same way to claim her , maybe it was a grounder's thing?


End file.
